marvel_connectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunfire
Shiro Yoshida / Sunfire * Angel - Sunfire first battled against the X-Men (#64), but they join forces in GS X-Men and U X-Men #284. Nickname: "Winged One" (#64) * Apocalypse - Enemy: Apocalypse captured Sunfire for Apocalypse Twelve (X-Men #377) * Banshee - Sunfire joined forces with the X-Men on Krakoa (GSX#1) and in Japan (#118-119) * Beast - Sunfire had an early battle against the X-Men (#64) * Bishop - both are imprisoned by Apocalypse for Apocalypse Twelve (X-Men #377) * Boom-Boom - they join forces against MLF in Madripoor (New Mutants #93) * Cable - they join forces against MLF in Madripoor (New Mutants #93), later both are imprisoned by Apocalypse for Apocalypse Twelve (X-Men #377). Nickname: "Gaijin" (#93) * Cannonball - they join forces against MLF in Madripoor (New Mutants #93) * Charles Xavier - they have joined forces several times since Krakoa (GS X-Men, #181, #284) * Colleen Wing - they join forces against Moses Magnum in Japan (X-Men #118-119) * Colossus - Sunfire have joined forces with the X-Men many times since Krakoa (GSX #1) * Cyclops - Sunfire battled against the silver age X-Men (#64) but have since been an ally (GSX#1, #118-119) * Forge - they join forces in U X-Men #284 * Guardian - Wolverine sends Sunfire to the Hudsons in Canada after battling Red Ronin (W special#96) * Havok - joined forces on Krakoa (GSX#1) * Iceman - Sunfire first battled against the X-Men (#64), but they join forces in GS X-Men and U X-Men #284 * Iron-Man - Sunfire hears Tony Stark mentioned in a briefing in X-Men #119 * Jean Grey - Sunfire first battled against the X-Men (#64), but they join forces in GS X-Men and U X-Men #284 * Magneto - Magneto was blamed for a pulsewave that caused Shiro to lose control (Wolverine #special96), and both are imprisoned by Apocalypse for Apocalypse Twelve (X-Men #377) * Misty Knight - they are uneasy allies in Japan (X-Men #118-119) * Nightcrawler - Sunfire joined forces with the X-Men several times since Krakoa (GSX#1, #118-119. #181) * Polaris - joined forces on Krakoa (GSX#1), later both are imprisoned by Apocalypse for Apocalypse Twelve (X-Men #377) * Reed Richards - Charles Xavier mentions Richards to the second generation X-Men recruits (GSX#1) * Rictor - they join forces against MLF in Madripoor (New Mutants #93) * Rogue - they have clashed in New York (mentioned in X-Men #375) * Shadowcat - they have clashed in New York (mentioned in X-Men #375) * Storm - Sunfire have joined forces with the X-Men many times since Krakoa (GS X-Men #1) * Sunspot - they join forces against MLF in Madripoor (New Mutants #93) * Vindicator - Wolverine sends Sunfire to the Hudsons in Canada after battling Red Ronin (W special#96) * Warlock - they join forces against MLF in Madripoor (New Mutants #93) * Wolfsbane - they join forces against MLF in Madripoor (New Mutants #93) * Wolverine - Sunfire has joined forces with the X-Men and Wolverine many times since Krakoa (e.g. GSX#1, X-Men #118, #181)